Stolen Kisses and Late Night Snacks
by HybridSweetheart
Summary: When Moritz attempts to commit suicide Melchior comes to the rescue and saves him. But, something happens afterwards...something Moritz wasn't expecting but was hoping for deep down. Will this shocking event damage the friendship? Or will it make them what they were meant to be?


The wind was blowing across his cheek like his father slapping him on the cheek harshly. Moritz a trouble some boy was standing on the edge of a bridge near by his house. He was staring out onto the lake. He had always wished that his father or mother taught him to swim. To bad that they were always worrying about something else something more important then him. Moritz looked down as the water shimmered like diamonds from the bright buttercup looking sun. Moritz took another step close to the edge. Wondering why he couldn't do anything right. Wondering why his parents hated him with all of their might. Wondered why he had to be the way he was. Wishing he was someone else. Moritz gulped as he took another step towards the seductive edge. One more step then he would be in the water, drowning. Maybe finally in peace, maybe if he cut his life line, he'd finally be able to do something right.

Before he could take another step forward a strong steady hand grabbed a hold of his sides and pulled him back quickly. Tears began to roll down Moritz's cheeks.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Melchior, boy was Moritz glad to see his face.

"I don't know…" The boy with abnormal frizzy red hair said.

"You know exactly what you almost did; you just don't want to say it out loud." Melchior stepped close to him, as he placed his hand upon the boy he loved with all of his heart cheek gently. He sighed softly, as he looked in his eyes. Moritz couldn't help but look away, afraid Melchior would see the shame in his eyes.

"Melchior you don't understand what I'm going though. Nobody does. You at least have a mother that understands you. That loves you…" Moritz took Melchior's hand as he just held it. For one moments worth of time Moritz didn't feel crazy he felt sane. All of the bad emotion that lay within his body vanished into thin air. Like it was almost never even there to begin with. The moment felt perfect, but the rules were that best friends weren't supposed to hold hands. They weren't supposed to feel more then friendship towards one in another. They were just supposed to be best friends and nothing more. Moritz hated the fact that he loved his best friend more then a friend, but he just couldn't help it. The feeling grew and grew inside of him. Like a monster trying to crawl his way out.

Moritz had nightmares at night about Melchior. About his shirt being off and being able to feel his perfect shaped body. Moritz let go of his hand as he thought about his nightmares. He couldn't think about them he wouldn't think about them. The thoughts were to electrifying to think about.

"You didn't have to let go…" Melchior said, in a low tone. Melchior stared into Moritz's eyes.

"Yes I did, you just don't understand anything!" Moritz shouted, he covered his mouth with his hand in shame of his actions. Moritz had never meant to shout at the boy he loved but his temper was flaring and his emotions were turning into something he couldn't control.

Melchior stepped even close to Moritz making it to where there was no room for the other boy to escape. There was no space between them. Melchior lifted Moritz's hand from his mouth. Then the unthinkable happened. Melchior leaned in even more and soon before Moritz realized Melchior's lips were pressed upon his. Now, Moritz had never kissed anyone in his life so he didn't exactly know what to do. His right hand was still in Melchior's hand and he wanted to kiss back but he didn't know how too. Moritz tried kissing him back; he hoped that it was how it was supposed to be done. Melchior nipped the other boys lip once then pulled away.

The two best friends stared at each other, unable to speak. Not really sure even what to say.

**Author's Note **

**What will happen next? Will Moritz flee or will he stay? **

**Will there friendship be the same? Or will something more happen**

**in the future? Read more to find out. **

**Reviews are always lovely. **


End file.
